This invention concerns a 3D shoe vamp air cushion, particularly having a 3D structure to give eccellent shock-absorbing effect and a similar curvature to fit on an upper surface of a foot.
A conventional shoe vamp is usually provided with a sponge or foam rubber so as to reduce pressure of a shoe string against an upper surface of a foot. However, its thickness is limited, and so is its elasticity, which may be gradually lost by use for a long period of time.